<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can’t Escape My Mind by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119612">I Can’t Escape My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Self-Harm, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remus? What happened?”</p><p>Remus tapped his fingers roughly against the side of his head, fingers twisting in his hair and yanking sharply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can’t Escape My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remus?" Deceit's voice echoed back to him, and he peeked into the empty room. "Are you in here, Re?"</p><p>”D-Dee!” Something flew at him, and he stumbled back as Remus slammed into him, clinging to his shirt and sobbing.</p><p>”Remus, honey, what happened?”</p><p>Remus tapped his fingers roughly against the side of his head, fingers twisting in his hair and yanking sharply.</p><p>”No, honey, don’t do that,” Dee chided gently, tugging Remus’s fingers free from his hair and smoothing his hair back in an attempt to soothe his partner. “You’re okay now. I’m here, we can go cuddle and watch movies, how does that sound?”</p><p>Remus nodded, eyes still closed. He hadn’t relinquished his grip on Dee’s shirt, so he steered both of them towards the couch. Remus passed out almost as soon as Deceit had them sitting down.</p><p>They would have to discuss what had happened sooner or later, but in that moment, Deceit was soothed by the comforting weight of Remus against his side.</p><p>They could talk later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>